


~Chileon at baseball Practice~

by Tokietherookie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: A little of Self Doubt, Fluff, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Leon stays the Ultimate Baseball star, M/M, chileon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie
Summary: Chihiro always looked up to Leon but never had the confidence to approach him until he tried to do something new
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Kuwata Leon, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon
Kudos: 12





	~Chileon at baseball Practice~

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, This is my first fic ever ofc it's not gonna be perfect but I tried my best and put everything into this fic, and will do to many fics to come ^-^

Chihiro always admired the famous Ultimate Baseball Star, Leon Kuwata, he admire him either when he was at Baseball Practice or when they were in class together. Leon knew who Chihiro was, but being very focused on baseball, he never had the chance to say hi (Not like he wanted to).

So during Chihiro's lunch break he did his usual routine of watching Leon play baseball and seeing how good he was at it made Chihiro curious about how he could possibly have a spin at it. Chihiro thought about the possibilities of what part he could play, maybe the Pitcher? Nah. A Fielder? Nope. Maybe the Catcher? Maybe I don't know. Chihiro spent more time thinking about the positions and didn't even notice that his food was running cold.

After basically eating a cold lunch, Chihiro packed up his stuff to move to a different area, but as he was about to leave he saw Leon walking towards him and started to panic. Chihiro wanted to just run as fast as his body could make him but for some reason he didn't.

"Hey!, what's up it's my main man Chihiro" said Leon with bat in hand.  
"H-hey Leon"  
"I saw ya staring at me"  
"I wasn't s-staring and even if I was it wasn't at you"  
"Yes ya was, looking dead at me, it's almost like you LIKE me or something" said Leon with a smirk.  
"n-n-NO I don't like you" Chihiro replied with a slight blush on his face.  
"Ah, I see, welp see ya" Leon said as he turned around and went the other way. 

Suddenly Leon felt a harsh tug on his Jersey. "HEY, watch the Jersey". The tug came from Chihiro (As expected) wanting to tell Leon Something or more accurately ask a favor but couldn't gain enough confidence to say it. After awhile Chihiro sucked up his shyness and asked Leon if he could practice some baseball with him. It was getting late but Leon still accepted Chihiro's favor.

When the two were in the area where Leon's team practiced, Leon told Chihiro what type of position he would like to play, and Chihiro was about to say that he wanted to play the Catcher but changed his mind and told Leon that he wanted to be the Batter. Chihiro's position of choice surprised Leon but nevertheless he was glad that Chihiro chose Batter because he was tired of playing batter whenever he played with his team. As the two got in position, Leon was ready to throw and being the ultimate baseball player he throws very hard and fast, even he could throw something light as a crystal ball at the same speed. 

When Leon threw the ball, the ball went so fast that Chihiro had to duck in order not to get knocked upside the head when it came near him. When the ball hit the gate, Leon apologized and promised that he will throw the ball a little lighter. The second time, Leon threw the Baseball fast but lighter and Chihiro didn't have to duck this time, but he missed the ball and knew that he wasn't going to be able hit the ball if he doesn't focus.

But no matter how many times Chihiro tried to focus he still didn't hit it. After 13 tries, Chihiro gave up and him giving up on it reminded him about how he couldn't do anything perfectly and tears started to form in Chihiro's eyes. As soon as Leon heard weeps from Chihiro, he ran over to comfort him and started telling him that he was going to get it if he tries one more time. Chihiro didn't believe him at first but since it was true that the Leon Kuwata doesn't gives up he shouldn't either.

Chihiro picked up the baseball Bat and took a deep breath and just put his trust in the bat. As Leon threw the ball, Chihiro waited until the right moment and when he swung the bat, he heard a loud sound in front of him and then heard a loud shout from Leon.

"YOU DID IT CHIHIRO"

As soon as he heard Leon, he knew that he had hit one. Chihiro started to tear up a little but those tears were immediately wiped away by Leon's finger. When the two finished cleaning up the area, Chihiro asked another question for Leon.

"Leon I like you, like a lot, could we maybe go out some time"  
Leon thought about for a few minutes and in those few minutes Chihiro thought that after all of that courage he was going to be rejected. But to his surprise Leon pulled him close and gave him a kiss on the forehead and replied with,

"Of course my little Pipsqueak"


End file.
